


Thoughts of Yesterday

by Batman_Yaoi



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Platonic Romance, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman_Yaoi/pseuds/Batman_Yaoi
Summary: "Looking out at the seemingly endless meadows surrounding the train tracks down below, his thoughts wandered to yesterday and the girl he’s known for so long."-Kohaku reminisces on his latest reunion with Chihiro. Set a few years after the end of the movie.





	Thoughts of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fiction and placing it online. It's only a little pet project of mine as I want to improve my overall writing (specifically fiction). I chose to write about Spirited Away because I have several head-cannons on the characters and where the story would have gone after the movie. 
> 
> I would appreciate it if helpful criticism is left in the comments. If I have time and enough people like what I wrote, I plan on continuing the story. Otherwise, this is just a fun/cute snipet! 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. - Please ignore my username, I made this account when I was 13 >///<

Kohaku gave a deep exhale. He finally found a moment’s peace in an empty hallway within the maze of the bathhouse; it had been rather busy as of late.    
  
Looking out at the seemingly endless meadows surrounding the train tracks down below, his thoughts wandered to yesterday and the girl he’s known for so long. Meeting her again, he’d felt a gripping pang of panic. When Chihiro accidentally stumbled upon the bathhouse before, Kohaku recognized her immediately — he hadn’t felt nervous in the slightest. But, in just the short years that had passed, she seemed so different and almost alien. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to notice his relief when he sensed the same warmth Chihiro has had since the first time they’d met.    
  
In the human world, it’s winter, unlike the eternal summer here.    
__  
_ “Haku,” Chihiro regraded his hand in hers. She could feel the cold through her gloves. “You’re freezing! Here—“  _ __  
  
Kohaku smiled a bit, remembering as she had sweetly slid her gloves onto his hands and their warmth.    
  
_ “Don’t worry, I’m always warm. You need them more than me.” She smiled up at him.  _ __  
__  
Kohaku picked the gloves out of the pocket of his kimono — they were an off-white, the fabric was thick, and too big for Chihiro’s hands. The soft material tickled Kohaku’s nose as he held them up.    
  
_ They smell like her.  _ __  
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
Kohaku froze seeing Rin’s head peaked around a corner, with a sly smirk on her face.    
  
“Nothing that’s any of your business.” He said coldly, slipping the gloves back into his pocket, and turning away to hide the internal mortification threatening to show on the surface.    
  
Rin let out an evil snicker, “Let me guess...”, Kohaku felt heat flush to his face, “those belong to Chihiro?” Rin couldn’t pass up the chance to tease, after all, the opportunity rarely presents itself — if ever.    
  
“Haku, did I just catch you doing something naughty?”   
  
“Stop babbling and get back to work!” Kohaku near shouted, quickly walking away and flustered, leaving Rin in a fit of giggles.    
  
“Haku!” Rin called, out of breath from laughing, “Wait dammit, I need to talk to you about something!” She jogged a bit to catch up.    
  
Kohaku felt silent relief as Rin gave report of the bathhouse’ inventory and condition instead of continuing to snicker.    
  


 

By that night, he noticed her scent was gone completely.


End file.
